Quint II Sonic And Amy The Hypnotian Wars
by Quint866
Summary: One day two galactic overlords watch above the scene of Sonic and Amy fighting over hypnosis they decide to fight back when Amy steals the two overlords powers and now the 2 overlords Quint866 and Matt1251 must get their powers back before Amy controls the world!
1. The Two Overlords

Sonic And Amy The Hypno Wars

Cast

Starring Quint866 as Himself and Matt1251 as Himself

Sonic as himself

Amy as Herself

Shadow as Agent Chaos

Metal Sonic as Agent Cog

Silver as Ace Adams

Chapter 1 The Two overlords

One day Sonic was running away from Amy.

"Come back Sonic!" Amy said trying to keep up.

"Sorry Amy but when got to go i got to go! and he zoomed off out of Amy's sight

Amy sighed and walked home. Meanwhile... Two figures watched the scene from a hole in time. The one on the left said

"Quint866 what do we do?"

Quint866 said "I can sense a tragic future Matt1251 I must prepare myself!" and he walked down the galactic stairs and told his pilot Ace Adams to prepare for war and to send Agent Chaos and Cog with him. They ran out to the galactic star ship and Quint866 said

"I need you to bring me the pink one not the blue one it may seem like i need him but if you cant get the pink one alone bring them both!" and they ran into the star ship

Back with Sonic 3 days later Amy wasn't chasing him anymore he thought that she would but she didn't so he went to the library and he was looking for a book that would help him solve it out with Amy. He was searching and the book was gone. Sonic whacked his hand on the shelf and out fell a book on hypnosis for beginners sonic checked out the book something was up his sleeve. Back with Quint866 and Matt1251... Quint866 said

"Matt1251 we need to stop Amy!"

Matt1251 replied "But its the blue one who has the book! why shouldnt we go aft-"

Quint866 interrupted "NO! We need Amy! just keep watching!

Back with Sonic... He knocked on Amy's door and Amy said

"Oh great its you again!"

Sonic walked closer to Amy and said "Whats wrong Amy? you miss your Sonic boyfriend?" Amy said "Well... I uh..."

Sonic pined Amy's wrists to the wall.

Amy said

"Sonic? Wha... What are you doing...?

and then Sonic said soothingly

"Look into my eyes Amy..."

Amy froze as she looked into Sonic's eyes. Sonic said soothingly

"Now Amy... when i snap my fingers... you will do whatever i say..."

Amy couldn't resist she was being drawn in!

Sonic said

"3...2...1... (snaps)"

Sonic let go of Amy's wrists. Amy's arms rose then she walked to sonic slowly. she waited for him to respond. Sonic said soothingly "Now Amy are you under my spell?

Amy said in a trance "Yes Master Sonic." and she waited for his response obediently. Back with Quint866 and Matt1251... Matthew grabbed the remote out of Quint866's hands and said angrily

"let me see that!" and he fast forwarded then rewinded then fast forwareded over and over and over untill Sonic yelled "STOP THAT! WHO EVER IS NOT LETTING ME MOVE ON!" Matt1251 said

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS CLASSIC!"

Quint866 grabbed the remote and said " I WILL NEVER HAND YOU THE REMOTE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE GONNA DO WITH IT FIRST!"

Back with Sonic while Quint866 and Matt1251 were arguing...

Amy was doing whatever Sonic said untill Sonic took Amy back to her room. and he put her out of the trance and Amy fell on her bed and Sonic woke her up. Amy finally woke up and said

"Sonic what happened?" and he said "Oh nothing..."

Amy yelled "DONT BE STUPID! I know what you did you control freak!" and Sonic gasped!

Amy said

"I know you tried hypnotized me I just pretended!" Sonic was so nervous and as he tried to run Amy Pinned him to the wall and said soothingly

"Now Sonic... Look into my eyes..." Sonic froze and He was put into a trance He was now Amy's mindless slave! Then Sonic said in a trance obediently

"Mistress Amy what is your command?"

Amy said "You are to go on a date with me and be my mindless slave until i tell you to come out of the trance!" and Sonic obeyed

Back with Quint866 and Matt1251...

Quint866 said

"See? I told you! Now pay er up sonny boy!"

and Matt1251 said

"Oh fine!" and handed him the Money they bet on.

Back with Sonic and Amy...

Amy heard a Loud noise like an Airplane was right above Amy's house. Amy ran outside and Sonic walked out with his arms up.

Down came 3 ropes and a smoke gernade came down and Amy's vision became blurry and then... she fell asleep so did Sonic 3 dark figures lifted her and Sonic up in their sleep and Amy was brought back to Quint866 and Matt1251...

Amy was tied to a chair she woke up and saw sonic in the trance in front of her. She yelled at Quint866

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Quint866 pointed his Pistol at her and said

"Tell us how to get Sonic out of the trance or I will kill you!"

Amy yelled

"IF YOU KILL ME YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT!"

Quint866 spoke

"Fine have it your way! (Points the gun at Sonic) I will destroy all of your hard work to your mindless one and then lets see who doesn't have a boyfriend!"

Amy gasped and Put Sonic out of the trance and then Amy fell asleep again she was back at earth she forgot how to hypnotize and sonic forgot too! the book had been destroyed out of existence and the two chased each other once more

Quint866 said back in space where they started out

"They have a new life now... a happier one..." Matt1251 agreed and the new life of Sonic began there... that is... until one day Amy had found a chaos emerald in the forest. right when she touched it... everything came back to her mind...


	2. The Memory

Chapter 2 The Memory

Amy had remembered everything! she wanted to get back sonic but then she thought for a moment. She decided that if she tried to get sonic under her command again she would have to put up with Quint866 and Matt1251 again so she used the power of the emerald to transport her to Quint866 and Matt1251 when she arrived she went up to Quint866 when she was about to sneek up behind and kill Quint866. but Quint866 knew she was there. right when she was about to whack him with her hammer she noticed that the emerald she found was not in her pocket Quint866 turned around with the emerald in his hand and said

"I'm not that stupid you know." Amy replied

"I want to make a deal" Quint866 said

"Dealing with an overlord? Not a good id-"

Amy held up the emerald which made Quint866 said

"Hey! I need that!"Amy said

"Nope Quint866! not until you gi-" the emerald was out of her hand and she yelled

"QUINT!" Matt1251 said

"Hey check out this cool diamond i found! it must have picked me by luck!" Amy replied

"Matt1251... that emearld wouldnt pick you even if you were a billionare!" Matt replied

"Well it depends on what KIND of billio-" Once again it was out of his hand. Amy had it in her hand and Matt1251 said when he saw this

"Hey! Give dat Back!"

"Not today!" Amy replied then she saw it was gone out of her hand again!

Quint866 said "Lookin for this?" as he held up the emerald! and he threw it over the ledge. all amy had to stop Quint866 was her hammer. then she leaped at Quint but he dodged and then he pushed her into a portal using levitation and she grabbed on to Quints Medalion necklace and she held on but the portal was taking her in! Quint866 yelled

"NO! Not my Medalion! that is the source to all my power! she took the necklace with her through the portal and now she had Quint and Matt's powers now all Quint could do was levitate things Quint saw his own soilders coming up to attack him now amy had all of the Sonic world AND Quint plus Matts Soidlers! and then they were cornered to a ledge. with their own soilders marching at them! Matt 1251 yelled

"HEAD FOR HIGH GROUND! Uh... if you can find any!" and they jumped along the metors and they went through another portal into the sonic world... Once they got their it drew a ton of attention to the slaves. Quint yelled "RUN!" as the soiders tried to surrond them. the two broke the ring and headed for the Twinkle Snow Moutains finally when the ran up the mountians the slaves stopped they could not stand the coldness and something about the moutain was stopping the slaves from advacing. they had went into a small cave in the mountians right the never ending blizzard point. the slaves might be brave enough to catch through the base of the mountian but not the blizzard it was much to cold the two had to live in order to survive or else the world would be lost.


	3. Difficulty Of Survival

Chapter 3 Difficulty Of Survival

NOTE: This chapter is in Quint and Matts POV

Quints POV

Its been three days with no food... no warm clothes but a simple jacket... cramped in small cave... hungry... devastated... i cant move on... i just got to keep on surving in this small abandoned cave... I cant stand this much longer who knows what they will do... i must build resources... i built a snow igloo for me and matthew kept the cave due to the warmer rocks. My legs... they are almost frozen solid I was able to built a snowball stash to prevent any incoming soidlers by rolling it down the hill while getting bigger.. and bigger... but a simple snowball is not going to be enough to take out a race of trained galactic soidlers and a planet load of mindless slaves... its just so miserable...

Matts POV

I cant stand it... i dont know how Quint could make us live up in a frozen apocalypse. I just want to get that pink headed control freak... Im just gonna difinistrate that little raggle mc fraggle... i just dont know how long we have to put up with this. yet would i rather serve some pink headed dork who doesnt even know the true meaning of power... or to survive up in this madness i chose to stay with my only pal Quint... his knoledge is a blessing to both of our survival it just gotta keep on waiting till she gets bored of this mindless zombie trick!

2 days later...

Quints POV

five days now... i just wont let a doggonie sinister mistress of pain control MY army... yet they are thousands of galaxys away i have to get my medalion back to calm them! will ths ever end? I must not give in to defeat... I cant feel my left arm anymore but my legs tended to stay warm i had to keep on moving them untill i got too tired or too cold... this might never end...

Matts POV

Quints snow igloo is becoming bigger due to all the snow flying around... every 3 hours he had to clean out his entry way so he could see if i was still alive. we have no way to tell what time it is no tools to keep our survivial needy and all we have for weapons is our levitation and snowballs... i cant stand Amy doing this to people who dont deserve it...

6 Days later...

Quints POV

Day eleven I saw an incoming plane but it was too high to see us through the blizzard they couldnt locate us since the blizzard went all the way around the top of the mountian and also the snow was too thick to be seen through on radar sensors... If we ever felt like just to surrender oursleves to amy we thought about it but we stayed trying to think on the bright side of things... I wont give in... I promise myslef this!

Matts POV

Tonight i am going to sneak out and raid the golden dome base. Quint gave me a heart beat sensor with a microphone on it to make sure i was alive. i went out when i come out i shall reign in victory!

5 days later...

Quints POV

Matt hasnt responded after just entering the golden dome his heart beat sensing is gone. Im going after to see what happend. i used the last little bit of my power to summon a special mechanical battle armor. i got it and headed out for the golden dome!


	4. The Tragedy

Chapter 4 The Tragedy

Quint in the armor walked into the gold dome he noticed no sign of Matt. he walked into a big ring like room. thats where he saw a giant wall he saw nothing and turned back but then... a giant beast slammed trhough the wall! the beast was a large part robotic spider like dragon! it's power is ice! the beast charged forward towards Quint. when quint looked at the size of the thing he was no match... he had to run. the beast was catching up as Quint ran through the large tunnel. that exited the ring like room. Quint stopped at a big steel door the monster charged forth at Quint. when he looked doomed another armor came by and shot its gatling guns at the beast the beast roared in pain! It was Matt! Matt yelled

"RUN QUINT!" and the beast charged at Matt the big metal door opened as Quint tried to exit when he saw matthew fighting the beast Quint yelled

"COME ON! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Matt replied

"What?" and the beast crushed Matt. Quint Cried

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!"

and then another armor grabbed him and escaped Quint awoke in a dark room. a dark figure stepped forward. a sonic like figure Quint gasped

"Please! don't hypnotize me!" The figure came out of the shadows and said "guess again..." Shadow said

Quint replied "Wait... you have not been controlled by amy yet?

Shadow said "Only me and Omega have not been in Amys power yet..."

Quint said "what was that thing?" Shadow said

"That was the Hoarfrost Menace It is right now in Amy's power."

Quint said "I just wish i could avenge Matt... but how can i do that with no power but a mechanical armor and levitation powers?"

Shadow replied "I have enough armors better than yours from the GUN soldiers during the time of Black dooms reign."

Quint said "I have to avenge Matt he was like a brother to me!"

Shadow said "You may take HEAVY DOG It was one of the armors i encountered during the war."

Quint said "Thank you shadow... I will head out tonight..."


	5. Return To Golden Dome

Chapter 5 Return To Golden Dome

Last night quint had a dream he heard the heart beat sensor beep a bit the beeps were getting faster and faster until the hearbeat sensor exploded! Quint woke up. Quint got in heavy dog and set out for golden dome! Quint fought many of the eggman robots who were at Amys command. and finally... he reached there heavy dog hovered down the big tunnel where Matt had died. Quint got a communications device so he could talk to shadow. Shadow said "I need you to kill this beast to open up the golden dome area!" Quint replied "Roger that!" Finally Quint made it to the big ring area. The Hoarfrost Menace crashed through the big wall once more and Quint said "Ready Matt?!" The Hoarfrost Menace roared! Quint yelled "COME AT ME YOU DEVIL!"and the battle began! The beast charged at Quint but Quint levitated Heavy dog above its reach. The Hoarfrost Menace shot Icicles at Quint! But quint dodged and shot a huge particle beam at the beasts eyes! finally the hoarfrost meace roared and quint stabbed an energy sword from his battle mech making a huge scar over the face and the hoarfrost menace broke through the wall and passed out . Quint had won over the Hoarfrost menace. "We did it... (Huff huff)We did it... but then... Quint had a flashback it showed Amy infront of Matt and his destroyed battle mech armor. Matt said "I should have known you had this much power..." Amy said "You will pay for what you and your friend have done to my mindless army!" and Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails shot matt." Quint was angry he finally decided to set out for amy and end this once and for all! but first he must report to shadow. who was worried about the signal on the heart beat sensor...


	6. The Last Way

Chapter 6 The Last Way

Quint walked into Amys territory and went into her main base with more brainwashed slaves known to mankind! Quint was thrown into Amys thrown room. Amy said "Are you ready to become a mindless hypnotian?"

Quint replied "Whats a hypnotian?

Amy said "A mindless slave to queen Amy of the hypnotians!"

Quint said "You know who else is a mindless slave to you?"

Amy replied "Uh... what?"

Quint said "MY MOM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Amy said "Uh... im sorry i dont get it..."

Quint said "let me explain to you then!"

He held up a small little white ball

Amy said "Whats that?"

Quint replied "Watch..."

He threw the little white ball which made a huge smoke screen

the brainwashed slaves coughed in the smoke and then they saw... nothing in Quints place.

but Quint had grappled to the golden gargoyle like platform near the ceiling. up in the darkness

Amy yelled "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIND HIM!"

Hypnotized Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Robotnik, Tails, and Blaze said in unison "Yes Mistress!" and then the grabbed their guns then searched the room!

The room was huge. too big for all of them to be in every place. Quint saw Tails right under him. he hung down using the grappling hook that Shadow gave him. He watched Tails search. then he grabbed Tails and tied his legs to some of the grappling hooks line then dropped him leaving him hanging upside down from the golden gargoyle. Tails grunted "HELP! urg! cant get out!" and then he became unconscious. Quint quickly grappled to another of the 4 golden gargoyles.

Hypnotized Knuckles went to see what was wrong. he gasped as he saw tails hanging from his legs. Knuckles yelled "What made this happen? Is it that guy?"

Amy yelled from her golden throne "FOCUS YOU FOOLS! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT! JUST KILL HIM! KILL THAT DIRTY BASTARD!"

Knuckles climbed to the top of the golden gargoyles and he said "Noting strange her-" and then Quint happened to be hanging underneath the gargoyle he was just on. Quint grabbed Knuckles and threw him in front of Amy in her throne. Amy yelled "I HAVE TWO OF YOU MISSING ALREADY?! COME ON! and now Blaze decided the rest of them should stick together they all lined up waiting for Quint to come. then Quint threw a rock behind Robotnik who was at the back of the line who went to discover what was the noise. he looked and he saw the rock and he went to pick it up but Quint came down and hung Robotnik just like Knuckles. Cream went to go see Robotnik and she looked at him hanging. Quint cut the rope making Robotnik hit Cream to the ground! making her unconscious. Finally all that was left was Sonic and Blaze. Blaze decided to split up again. and search above. their heads Quint saw them searching for him and he quickly dropped down and went into a grate that was on the floor. Blaze stepped onto the grate and Quint burst out making her fall on her head. Sonic rushed to tell amy that he was the last slave standing. when he got there he said "Mistress i'm the last one lef-" and Quint dropped down on top of Sonic making him unconscious. Quint said "Its over amy... lets end this... NOW!" but amy pressed a button making her go into a giant star destroyer sized ship known as the death egg. Quint said "Holy... shit..." Amy said threw a intercom "Are you ready to end it Quint!?" Quint said "COME AT ME BITCH!" and the final battle began!


	7. Down To Earth

Chapter 7 Down To Earth

Quint gasped as he looked at the size of the ship. Quint heard Matts voice "Quint... Bring the ship down into the castle..." Quint yelled in fear "THAT THING?! ITS ENORMOUS!" Matts spiritual voice said "Size doesn't matter... bring it down and then get out of there!" Quint laughed in sarcasm "HA HA HA! get myself killed too?" Matt said "Got any other ideas?" Quint said "Well no..." and he grasped the ship with his levitation and brought it down slowly. But Amy was not going to let Quint get away with his trick so she sent out some eggman fighter ships and Quint had to take them out in order to get back to the death egg. Quint levitated some rocks from the castle to throw at the hypnotian eggman fighters. Quint destroyed the eggman fighters and once again started to levitate the death egg down to earth. Amy yelled "SEND OUT THE MINI METAL SONIC SWARM!" and she did. quint levitated once mini metal sonic and crashed it into all the others. The Quint brought down the ship to earth and it crashed. Quint fainted when the ship exloded... Could Quint really be dead? Was Amy finally destroyed? Is Matt still alive? all will be answered in the next two chapters...

To be continued...


	8. The Final Battle

Chapter 8 The Final Battle

Quint woke up in the ruins of the death egg. Quint saw Amy was crawling for the amulet. Quint yelled

"Don't even think about it!" and Amy said

"You should have left when you had the chance..." Quint replied

"I couldn't not without avenging Matt first..." Amy stood up and said

"Hmm... that's sweet... but its over Quint! I have came to control this world and you should have served me like everyone else!" Quint stood up and yelled

"I have people who helped me and I help them! I respect the right to have our ranks but not to one like you!" Amy said

"You would've made a good fighter for me but you are not one now!" Quint sternly said

"Oh you are right Amy I'm not a fighter! A fighter battles no matter what... but a warrior... knows whats right in his heart!" Amy pulled out her hammers handle and it was a bo staff with two small knife blades on the end and said

"What does your heart tell you know Quint? Run? Hide?" Quint reached for his grappling gun and pointed it at her and said

"Never bring a knife to a gun fight..." Amy replied

"What? No Knife? And Here we go!" and she charged at Quint. Quint grabbed the middle of the staff, rolled backwards, and flipped her over. Amy pounced back up and Quint grappled on to the staff, brought her in closer, to his range and punched her in the face Amy flipped and countered. Quint shot his grappling gun to Amy's leg and Pulled her out of balance and smacked Amy in the gut. Amy Gave a uppercut to the chin and Quint fell back. and Amy smacked Quint in the face. Quint got up and threw a piece of the death egg at Amy with his leviation. Quint grabbed Amys staff and pulled it out of her hands. finally he stabbed Amy in the throat. Quint heard a familar roar and said

"But... i cant be... OH S***!" It was the hoarfrost menace! how could it have survived? Quint ran around a ruin of the death egg and he knew the monster was after him! But It was too late... The monster saw him and charged at him! Quint ran and grappled himself to an old still working rocket launcher turrert. and he fired at the beast! The beast roared in agony ad fell to the ground! Quint used Amys kinfe to get up to the monsters eye and he stuck a grenade to it! Finally it detonated! Quint saw the gore of the beast and said

"The war... Is now over..."

He saw that amy destroyed the medalion. His powers.. were lost forver... Quint finally decided to become a human with a chainsaw lancer gun... But something was still not right... Quint ignored the fact and left for home... he eventully built a house in a tree in the sonic world. Quint gazed at the sunset and said "Matt... What could i have done without you?" And he went to sleep

THE END


	9. Ending Good

Bonus Chapter Ending and Trailer To The Jester Effect

Quint walked through the city streets and went into a dark alley and turned on his Radio. He heard his theme song come up. and then a robotic voice said through the radio "9 23,9, 12, 12 2, 5 2,1,3,11 17,21,9,14,20" Quint said "How odd..." The numbers were said again "9 23,9, 12, 12 2, 5 2,1,3,11 17,21,9,14,20"

Quint gasped and turned off the boom box and headed back for the sonic world.

What could be happening with Quint?

Will you discover the true meaning of the numbers?

Will Matt come back to life?

Who said these numbers?

Will Quint find this all out?

All will be awnsered in Quint trilogy I The Jester effect!

THE END?


	10. Ending Evil

Chapter 9 Ending and Trailer to The New Enemy

Quint walked down a dark alley in the street and touched a certain brick on a wall and a door opened from the bricks. he said to a dark figure

"Okay I'm here and I'll do anything to stop all these people who want to control the world! EVEN IF IT MEANS TREACHERY!" the dark figure about Quint's size said

"You my friend... don't know the first thing about treachery! HAHAHAHAHA!" Quint said

"So what do I need to do?" The dark figure replied

Put on this amulet. and it had a beeping red light on it and Quint put it on. Quint felt the power he had as an overlord. The dark figure said

"You rember the rule... fail me and I detonate this amulet locked to your neck! If you succeed however... you will get your powers back forever!"

Quint walked out and set out for the sonic world once more!

Why did Quint do this?

Will Quint succeed?

Will he be able to complete this mission?

Who is this dark figure?

All will be answered in...

Sonic the Hedgehog the New Enemy!


	11. Ending Neutral

Bonus Chapter Ending Neutral:

Quint walked into the jungle and levitated himself into the meditation position. he heard a swoosh in the bushes but ignored it and he said "Matt... where are you? I wish i could have saved you... I killed so many lives... In this adventure... i shouldnt have been born... this is who i am..." Quint heard a voice that said "Quint... I'm over here..." Quint said "theres... no way... this cant be..." Quint stepped closer to the bushes where the voice was coming from. Out came Matt who was minorly damaged. with a ton of big cuts. Quint eyes became watery he sobbed "I- Is that really you?" Quint Came to Matt and said "how did you survive?" Matt said "I didnt..." Quint gasped knowing it was too late the Image of Matt was only a fake vision a female snake wrapped around Quint. and said "well.. look what we have here..." Quint yelled "You B***h!you tricked me! You dont know what you are messing with!" The snake said "Oh i do you see... i am planning to control the world with my hypnotic eyes and start a new army... starting with you being the newest slave to naru the snake!" Quint Slipped his arm out and chocked her. Making her grip loose. Quint slipped out and pulled out his laser pistol and shot her in the face. Quint yelled "WHY DO YOU WANT ME YOU COWARD! WHY!? Naru the snake replied "Because... you stopped a powerful army and now you can help me become the dominant species!" Quint threw her on the ground and punched her. She vanished into invisibility and her voice hissed We will meet again Quint... We will...


	12. Alternate Battle Scene

Sonic And Amy The Hypnotian Wars Bonus Chapter

Alternate Battle Scene

Quint awoke in the ruins of the death egg… Amy destroyed the amulet and Quint saw Amy in front of him... Quint got up and said

"Looks like it's just you and me…"

Amy replied

"I propose a duel… you and me… one on one… no weapons…"

Quint put his grappling gun back in the holster and Amy threw her hammer to the side... Quint attempted a punch to the face Amy swatted his hand out of the way and kicked Quint in the gut! Quint next tried a kick to the shoulder but Amy grabbed his leg and threw him into a metal wall piece of the death egg. Amy punched Quint in the face then gut and kicked him below the chin! Quint was on the ground amy let him get up. Quint went on his fight stance lightly on his toes. Like ryu's stance from street fighter. Quint faked a punch to the gut and hit Amys face! Then Quint kicked Amy in the throat. He circle around Amy as Amy followed him around the circle facing directly at him. At about a ¾ of the circle he uppercut Amy to the nose! Amy fell on to the ground. She struggled as she tried to get up. But still Quint let her get up. Quint chocked Amy and finally Amy was defeated… Quint walked off and went home… 

(I decided not to add the hoarfrost menace rematch because Quint already kinda killed him but anywho this is alternate!)


End file.
